Why didn't you say so?
by kiarcheo
Summary: Something strange is going on with their diva, and Kurt is determined to find out what. A Rachel/Brittany/Santana story


**Title**: Why didn't you say so?

**Pairing**: Rachel/Santana/Brittany

**Spoilers**: Up to Preggers

**Disclaimer**: nothing is mine, unfortunately.

**Summary**: Something strange is going on with their diva, and Kurt is determined to find out what.

**Note**: English is not my fist language, so thank you to squire_conrad on lj for the help.

* * *

"I'm telling you that they were hugging!" Kurt stage-whispered to Mercedes.

"That's strange" she stated while putting her books in her locker.

"I know," he agreed " A Cheerio hugging Berry…I never thought I would see the day" he trailed off, seeing Mercedes widen her eyes.

"Who?"

Kurt stiffened and turned slowly "What?" he tried not to squeak.

"Who is the fool that decided to commit social suicide by hanging around that pitiable excuse for a wannabe starlet?" Sue asked, advancing towards the boy until his back was against the lockers.

"Brittany," he spouted out.

Sue straightened. "Brittany," she repeated, stretching the name.

"Miss Sylvester, surely she didn't mean it, she is such a…" Quinn looked at Mercedes asking for help.

"A pure soul" the girl concludes.

Sue stayed still for a moment, then smirked, "That is a tactful way to say she is dumber than Hudson."

Kurt and Quinn grimaced, at the insult to the boy they both were in love with, while Mercedes opened her mouth to defend Brittany, or Finn, or both, she didn't know yet, but Sue was already showing them her back.

"By the way, Hummel, if you think that getting slushied ruins your precious Versace, you should try getting locked in a cell with carnivorous ants as your only company," she started walking away. "Fabray, do I need to cry like a baby to get your attention? What are you waiting for?"

Quinn threw a tight smile to her fellow gleeks and jogged to catch up with Sue, who didn't miss a chance to remind her of her mistakes, even if she permitted her to join the Cheerios again after her daughter's birth.

"And, it's Marc Jacobs" Kurt mumbled, straightening his jacket, while Mercedes patted his shoulder.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

A boisterous laugh attracted Kurt's attention. He turned his head to see Karofsky walking away from a slushie dripping Rachel Berry. He looked around, scrunching his nose as he thought about the horrible sensations he experienced much too often, as well, to see that everyone was laughing. Everyone except Santana.

A curious frown appeared on Kurt's face as he focused on her actions, that seemed to happen in slow motion to him: Santana's glare hardened and she strode gracefully, but purposely towards the hockey player; then she swiftly stretched her leg, tripping the boy, who fell ruinously on the floor.

He scrambled up, growling at the same people who were laughing with him at Berry's expense and that now were laughing at him, and stormed away, pushing Kurt as he went, who had just enough time to see the satisfied smirk on Santana's face before falling.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Kurt put his pen down, looking at his Spanish test.

"Kurt, have you finished?" Mr. Schuester asked. The boy nodded. "Good, you're the first. Hand it in and then you can go."

He walked to the desk, head high, and threw a glance at Berry's test, ready to boast because he finished sooner than the girl he considered his rival for the diva role in Glee club, for Finn's love and for the 'best student' position, but he saw it was completed.

He almost tripped over someone's bag, trying to look over his shoulder, and Mr. Schue looked at him, concerned.

"I forgot to take something," he sputtered, looking towards his desk, that conveniently was in the same eye-line as Berry's.

The teacher nodded, "But don't talk to anyone and no suggestions, please!"

Finn's face fell and he scratched his head with his pen; Kurt smiled at his cuteness, but soon he concentrated on the more important matter: why the over-achiever, show-off, know-it-all that answers to the name of Rachel Berry hadn't handed in the test, proclaiming with that annoying voice of hers that it was the easiest test she had ever taken, that it was incomprehensible that nobody else had finished it yet, and that she already spoke Spanish fluently because she would need it when she became a Broadway star and she'd have millions of Spanish-speaking fans?

He returned to his desk and bent over, pretending to search for something, but looking with the corner of his eye at Berry. When he sensed a suspicious movement, he immediately stood up to see Berry pushing her paper towards the blonde next to her.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows: Finn complained a few times, and Puck once too, that Berry never let them copy her homework, never mind a test. So… why was she letting Brittany copy?

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Hey, Lopez, you should shorten your blonde friend's leash. I've seen her around the freak queen of Glee, she could catch some disease."

Santana pushed the boy against the wall and grabbed him by the collar. "Mind your own shit, or I'll shorten your leash so much that you'll suffocate. Am I clear?"

He nodded and once she let his collar go, he scurried away.

"Wow."

Santana turned around quickly and glared at Puck, who raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Don't kill me, please."

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"Who want a cookie?" Brittany exclaimed in the middle of Glee practice.

Everyone looked at Rachel, expecting her to say something about how they should concentrate on working and not lose any profitable time, but she simply started putting her sheets in order.

Brittany was still looking at them expectantly, so Tina smiled a little and raised her hand.

"Me."

The blonde ran to take something from her bag and, bouncing, began to give everyone a cookie.

"Good. Did you make these?"

"Yes, but the recipe is – "

Santana coughed loudly, interrupting her; Brittany looked at her confused then smiled and went towards her, skipping Kurt.

The boy followed her, and when she sat between Santana and Rachel, he stretched out his hand.

"Can I?"

"Oh, sorry," Brittany blushed and offered him the box.

Kurt smiled and picked one of the four cookies left, the only one without an icing letter on it. Santana snatched the box from him.

"S!" Brittany scolded her.

"I'm hungry," she grumbled.

Kurt went to his seat, next to Mercedes. "Did yours have a letter on it?"

"Uhm?" she asked confused.

"Your cookie. An icing letter on it?" he repeated softly, looking at Berry eating a cookie contently.

"No. No one had a letter" Mercedes looked at him strangely.

Kurt shrugged, but he was pretty sure that he had seen an "R", an "S" and a "B" on them.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"So… what's your favorite flavor?"

"Berry" Brittany and Santana answered together.

Kurt and Mercedes looked curiously at Artie, who was blushing like mad. When the two Cheerios left, they approached him.

"What's the matter?"

Artie stared at them confused, and Tina with him.

"Why did you blush like that?"

"Nothing," he mumbled, blushing again.

"You just did it again," Matt laughed.

"I smell gossip." Mercedes took a chair and sat down in front of Artie "Tell us."

"Yeah, Artie, now I'm curious too," Tina joined in and Artie gave up.

"The stall for the disabled in the boys' bathroom has yet to be fixed, so I had to go to the girls' one. When I opened the door to go out, there was Rachel. She was changing after a slushie attack."

"You've seen her boobs!" Puck slapped him on the back.

"It's not that," he blushed, "there is more."

"Her pants, too?" Puck interrupted him again.

"No, she was just in her bra, but from the other stall came out Santana."

"Cat-fight?"

"Shut up Puck!" Mercedes and Kurt glared at him, "Go on, Artie."

"Well…

_Rachel had just tossed aside her shirt, when the door opened, and from the stall emerged Santana. Rachel smiled sadly and tiredly, Santana moved closer to her: neither of them speaking._

_Santana brushed her thumb against Rachel's lips and then sucked it. _

"_Grape is a great flavor, but berry is the best." _

_She opened the door to leave, and Artie opened the door to go back in the stall. _

"We need a Glee dinner."

"Why?"

"There is something going on between them, and I intend to find out what it is."

"Between Santana and Rachel Berry?" Mercedes snorted, "Probably Santana is up to something that involves a Berry humiliation… if it wasn't just a wet dream of Artie's…"

Kurt kept staring at her.

"You know something that I don't?" she took his arm. "Start talking."

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

"What?" Rachel asked annoyed. "Something on my face?"

Mercedes took note of Santana and Brittany turning to look at Berry's face, then shook her head.

"Then, could you please stop staring? It's kind of annoying and creepy… sure I need to get used to it, because when I'm famous everyone will stare at me, and there will be some unwanted attention from fanatic stalkers, because I'm just - "

"Breathe, Berry, breathe." She glared at Puck.

"She was merely astonished by your choice of clothes," Kurt came to his best friend's rescue.

Rachel looked at herself, "But it's just jeans and a shirt"

"Exactly," Kurt smirked, before hearing a growling noise. He turned frightened towards Santana, but everyone else started laughing.

"Sorry, guess I'm still hungry," Finn said blushing.

"Mom!" Brittany waved to a blonde woman, who smiled at her.

Puck looked at the blonde Cheerio incredulously: you have to try to avoid being seen by parents, but more importantly, avoid being seen with parents… what the hell was wrong with her?

The woman kissed her on the cheek "Hi," she put a hand on Rachel's shoulder and leaned to kiss her, and then she did the same with Santana, "Hi girls."

"Hello Angela," they both greeted her.

"Where's Peter?" Rachel asked, looking around for the man.

"He's paying… by the way, here," she put some money on the table, "For this dinner."

"Oh no."

"Mom."

All three girls protested.

"Santana, you paid last time, right?" The Latina girl nodded begrudgingly "And Rachel, your dad said that tonight you all are staying at your house, so you'll already have breakfast. Oh, sorry, I'm Brittany's mother," she acknowledged for the first time the other kids at the table, who were staring at her and the girls, dumbfounded. Especially confused were the two adults with them.

"Mr. Schuester, right?"

He stood up to shake her hand, "Nice to meet you"

"Spanish, right?" He nodded again. "I'm sorry that I've never had the chance to come talk to you about Brittany."

"Don't worry," he smiled, knowing that his subject was often considered unimportant, "But I have to say that lately she has improved."

"_At copying, maybe,_" Kurt thought, mentally snorting, while a male voice said, "Good, we never know if behind the closed door they study or –"

"Hi Peter," Rachel interrupted him.

"Hey Rachel, Santana, Brit" he got a kiss from each girl, "When can we hope to see you again? I heard that you're at Rach's tonight"

The girls looked at each other "Umm…"

"Ok, just call before tomorrow evening, to let us know that you are alive and what your plans are, ok?"

"Yes, Mom," Brittany beamed at her.

"What?" Brittany asked after her parents were gone, when she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"N-n-nothing," Tina stuttered, "J-j-just…you are so s-si-similar"

"Yeah," everyone quickly agreed, while Rachel and Santana rolled their eyes.

"Thank you!" the blonde cheerleader smiled at her glee mates.

"Sorry," Santana took out her phone. "Hello? Hi. No. No. I'm not coming home tonight. If they told you too, why are you calling? I'm having dinner with the glee club and it's not over yet. No. Yes, they are here too. No. I won't let you talk to them. Why? Because they are polite, and they'll tell you 'yes.' No. You can't! Fine!"

She hung up angrily.

"Problems?" "What's the matter?" different voices asked her.

She answered locking eyes with Rachel, who had an interrogative expression "I need to go home because someone is dropping something off for my parents and nobody is home."

"Oh," someone sighed, disappointed.

"But the dessert" Brittany looked at her.

"I know, but we really need to go."

"But it's not a dinner without the dessert," the blonde whined.

"We'll make it up to you," Rachel said standing up, "I'm going to pay."

Santana looked at her gratefully for the support, but not for too long because she was leaving her alone to deal with the disappointed blonde.

"We are going to pay too," Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury said.

"Brit, where are you going?" Santana yelled, but the other girl didn't answer and the brunette sighed tiredly.

"You own us some explanation."

Santana turned to Kurt, who was looking at her with an eyebrow raised and a smug expression.

"Listen to me, Beyonce, I don't owe you shit, because you. Are. Worth. Nothing. Do you understand?" she seethed.

The boy was almost scared, until he saw Mr. Schue approaching.

"What's up guys?"

"Santana just offered for us to go to her house so the evening won't end so soon," he replied with a smirk.

"What a fantastic idea!"

"Great demonstration of team spirit, Santana," Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury complimented her, unaware of the murderous look the girl was throwing at Kurt.

"Where are we going?" Artie asked.

"To Santana's."

Rachel stared incredulously at the brunette.

GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE GLEE

Everyone was sitting at the table in Santana's kitchen.

"Where is Berry?" Kurt asked, noticing that she wasn't interrupting the uncomfortable silence with her blabbering.

Mercedes shrugged. The teachers started getting worried, when they heard the front door opening.

Rachel entered the kitchen and put ice cream cartons on the table, placing one exactly in front of Brittany without saying a word. The blonde glanced at it, then she squeaked and hugged Rachel's waist, swooping her up and effectively putting her in her lap.

"Thank you, Rach."

While the kids were surprised by Santana calling the diva not only by her actual name, but a diminutive of it, the girl went to get spoons and bowls for everyone while Brittany continued to cuddle Rachel.

"You know, Brit, you can let her go, she's not a baby," Santana said, sitting down.

"But you call her baby all the time," Brittany stated innocently causing Puck and Finn, who had launched themselves onto the ice cream, to start chocking and Mercedes and Kurt's eyes to pop out of their heads.

"I know… it's… you know… bab- … Rach," Santana sputtered uncharacteristically, asking for help.

Brittany giggled, "I know silly, you call her baby because she is small."

"More or less," Rachel rolled her eyes, faking annoyance.

Santana stopped laughing, "Hey, when I tell you that you get angry," she protested.

"Because you make fun of my height."

"Shortness," she mumbled jokingly, earning a slap on her arm from the other brunette.

"See what I mean."

"What the hell!" the girls, who had forgotten they weren't alone, looked at Quinn, while Will and Emma made evil eyes over the swear; Quinn ignored them, "Since when are you guys so chummy with Ru Paul?"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "You know, now that you aren't Preggo anymore, there is nothing that keeps me from beating you up. Just because I can't kick everyone's ass at school doesn't mean that I'll tolerate someone insulting Rachel in our home."

"But you kicked Berton's ass," Brittany spoke up.

"Berton? I thought you said it was Kommer," Rachel looked at Santana confused, but it was Brittany who answered her. "Him too."

"Please, tell me, you didn't also beat up Randall."

"Uhh…" Rachel looked at Brittany. "That was me," the blonde said shyly.

"You?" Both Rachel and Santana looked at the blonde surprised

"Oh, honey," the shorter brunette shook her head smiling lightly.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Will proposed, warily eying the knives hanging from the kitchen's wall and Santana's glare towards Quinn.

"Yes!" Brittany yelled, jumping up, with Rachel still in her arms, running into the living room to claim her favorite spot.

The others followed her, with Will making sure to keep an eye on Santana.

"You know, I'm grateful for you defending my honor – "

"But you don't condone the use of violence," Brittany completed Rachel's phrase.

"Brittany, you know what condone means?" Will asked surprised.

"It means that she doesn't like when we use violence," she answered. "She explained it to me!" the blonde said happily.

"You need a Thesaurus to understand Berry."

Brittany looked at Puck confused.

"Yeah," Finn agreed, "I don't know half of the words she says."

"Oh" Brittany nodded, now understanding. "Rachel knows that I don't like those long words… so she doesn't use difficult words at home… unless it's…" she pondered an instant, "indispensable," she concluded.

Will saw Kurt opening his mouth to talk and anticipated him. "I think that what everyone," he looked pointedly at Kurt and Mercedes, "is curious to know is how are you friends," at this Quinn scoffed, "while at school you are…not enemies, but…"

Santana interrupted him, "Have you ever seen us slushie-ing her?" looking around everyone shook their heads, "Insulting her?"

"Oh come on!" Quinn exclaimed. "Maybe you didn't, but you were with me, when I did… you," she addressed Santana, "were with Puck."

"Stupid phase," Rachel murmured.

"You're right. It was easier," Santana stated simply.

"Easier?" Emma asked, curious and a bit professionally interested.

"Yes. It was easier being the Latina bitch with an ambiguous relationship with her best friend."

"And for Brit it was easier being the dumb blonde cheerio who follows her friends around."

"And it was also easier for Rachel?" Emma asked, knowing what the girl had to endure every day.

The two cheerios looked down, while Rachel answered. "It was a great acting opportunity," she said smiling a bit too much, "and anyway, they always make it up to me, everyday," she tried to soothe their guilt.

"And night," Brittany piped.

"And night," Rachel agreed smiling at them.

"They stayed the night? But you told me that your parents didn't want…" Puck asked, offended.

"You weren't supposed to come to my home." Santana interrupted him.

"But we dated."

"Stupid phase," both Rachel and Brittany mumbled.

"Stop saying that! You already said that once. What the hell!"

Finn put his hands on Puck's shoulders, "Cool down, dude."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to offend you," Rachel apologized.

"Girls, could you explain what you mean?"

"Ms. Pillsbury…no offence to anyone, but why would someone want anyone else when she has both me and Brittany?" Rachel asked in a serious tone.

Matt, Mike, Finn and Artie nodded with distant eyes, daydreaming.

"But she came to me… and she stayed with me," Puck smugly retorted.

"Again… it was easier," everyone looked at Santana. "Look, I'm not proud of it, but everyone expects a Cheerio to go out with a football player…"

"So… you didn't break up with me over my credit score," Puck stated, not even asking.

Santana looked at Rachel. "San, I think we can tell them, in a few weeks we are out of high school, and we won't see these people again… we'll come back to this hell hole only to visit our parents. It won't matter what they think about us."

Silence fell on the room, until Puck spoke again. "So, why?"

"What?"

"Why did you break up with me?"

"I was jealous."

"Of me?" Puck asked smugly.

"No, you dumbass. Of Rachel and Brittany, of course."

"What?" he spluttered, already conjuring images in his mind.

"I was weak."

"That's not true, it was normal," Rachel said, but Santana continued. "Maybe it was normal, but you didn't have problems…"

"Umm… could you help us understand too?"Puck asked.

Santana glared at him, but answered anyway "While I was with you because it was the right and normal thing to do… they remained together. They continued to ignore each other at school and were together outside. It was exactly what I did too, just…"

"Just that she didn't get any," Brittany cut in.

"And I realized it was stupid. So I came back to them."

"So… let me see if I understand… you three get along very well, but at school you ignore each other, well, you two," Kurt pointed to the two cheerios, "ignore her."

The girls nodded.

"Why?" Mercedes asked the question everyone else was thinking.

"I don't know if you guys know that I didn't begin high school with you," Rachel went on, not waiting for an answer, knowing that they never realized it, "When I convinced my dads to let me come to McKinley, they were already cheerleaders, on the top of the social pyramid. I would have only brought them down, since someone slushied me on my first day, letting everyone know that I was on the bottom." She glared at Puck.

"They already thought that Brittany was stupid, I was a bitch and Rachel was picked on and made fun of, because she has a clear goal in her life and everyone else is envious because they know that she will be successful, while they'll remain Lima losers." Santana picked up from Rachel.

Kurt made a face at that. "Speak for yourself."

The group looked at the three girls in silence, trying to understand.

"So, you three are actually best friends" Finn finally said.

Kurt looked at them carefully, seeing how they nodded and noticing the smirk on Santana's face "Oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Mercedes turned towards him along with everyone else in the room.

"They…they…" he spluttered, indicating the trio, "You are together!" he finally managed to say. "Why didn't you say so?" he asked, almost exasperated.

"We don't care what the others think about us… but forgive me if I didn't feel the need to advertise to everyone that not only am I in a threesome, but that I actually love these two girls very much." Santana snarled at him.

Kurt nodded, starting to comprehend, when he saw Puck opening his mouth.

"And no, Noah, we won't give you a demonstration." Rachel stopped the Mohawk boy before he could talk.

* * *

I never thought about threesome (or foursome, Faberittana rules), even less that they could work...and now my first Glee fiction is a Brittany/Rachel/Santana...please, tell me what you think!


End file.
